


run

by moth_writes



Series: smiling fate [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Gen, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Some of Agatha's thoughts while she runs and after....I’m in the lead, but just barely....Maybe I’ll do a lot of things.Maybe.
Series: smiling fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Agatha Wellbelove fics, Carry On Countdown 2020





	run

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Day 2 of the Carry On Countdown: Distance
> 
> (Disclaimer: I am about as unathletic as possible. I have no clue how track works in the US, let alone the UK. All the information I have comes from Google, so.)

AGATHA

I’m in the lead, but just barely.

My lungs burn and my hair whips around my where it’s come loose. My stomach hurts and my leg is on the verge of cramping, I can feel it.

I shouldn’t have volunteered for the long distance run. My specialty is sprints and hurdles, not this. 

I push a little harder and I’m almost there. Ten, nine, eight-

And I’m through, across the finish line with a horn blaring. I won.

I slow to a walk and keep going. 

I think as I do.

I always think while I walk. It helps me sort things out.

This was only a practice-Watford only has one outside meet a semester since the Mage cut funding-but I won an event I don’t usually do. It’s nice.

I stop with the rest of the group and the coach claps my shoulder and passes me a water bottle. The other girls cheer and hug me, shouting congratulations in my ear. 

The coach herds us to the side while she calls over the relayers. I sit gratefully and someone passes me a hairbrush.

I thank her and pull the tie out of my hair. It’s all stretched out, I have to buy new ones soon. 

Brushing my hair reminds me of Minty and my horse. I miss both of them, out there in the Normal world.

Lacrosse doesn’t start until April, and Watford doesn’t offer horseback riding, so I do track in the fall. It’s fun, and I like running, but it’s not my first love.

It’s good for clearing my head. I run around the campus when I need to think, but with competitions-even practice ones-I can _focus_ on that and not think.

I sound like Simon. 

I’ve been thinking, lately. Baz is still missing, and I know Simon caught us in the Woods last year.

And I love Simon, but I’m starting to think maybe not the way I’m supposed to. The way I’m expected to.

He’s like my brother. He and Penny are my best friends, and I love them, but they’re a lot. And I didn’t really ask to be pulled into all of this.

I know how that makes me sound horrible. I get praise and adventures and I’m popular. I have opportunities, from my parents and from being with Simon.

I don’t want it. Any of it. 

I want to be my own person, without anyone’s opinions weighing me down. I want to live somewhere where I’m not just Simon’s girlfriend. 

I want to make my own choices.

Practice ends just before dinner. I walk to the dining hall slowly, winding my fingers in the ends of my damp hair. (My drying spells are always a little weak after practice, and I stayed in the shower too long to ask one of the other girls for help.)

I’m making a plan.

I’m going to help Simon and Penny defeat the Humdrum. I’ll graduate, make my parents happy, then I’m flying out.

I don’t know where, I just want as much distance as possible between me and Watford.

Maybe America.

I could get a dog.

I like animals, and the only docus Penny puts on that I like are medical ones. Maybe I’ll be a vet. 

Maybe I’ll do a lot of things.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> i like the hc that Agatha's a runner
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
